Lutin dansant
by salen kaiba
Summary: A votre avis, un bras de fer entre Edward et Jacob, ça donne quoi? Pas un vrai bras de fer, non, ce serait trop simple, mais plutôt ... des défis au Lunapark! - Terminée! -


Salut tout le monde !

Waw, c'est la première fanfic que je publie en français… j'en avais débuté une en anglais mais faute de temps (vive l'univ…), je ne l'ai jamais terminée. Alors voila, j'ai écrit cette fic pour un concours auquel elle a terminé … 6ème !!! Trop fière de moi ! :p

Mais bon mine de rien, pour savoir ce qu'on vaut, rien de tel que de publier pour les fans. A vos claviers, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

* * *

C'est un dimanche. Charlie est parti à la pêche, comme d'habitude… Je ne le blâme pas. Ça me permet de voir Edward. Mon Edward. Mon vampire de fiancé. Ça me fait drôle de penser que nous allons nous marier. Je n'y crois pas encore. Ça me répugne dans un sens, se marier si jeune… J'entends déjà les ragots dans Forks. Elle est enceinte, elle a fait des bêtises, etc, etc. Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent pas vous laisser tranquilles ? C'est ma vie après tout … Mais au final, je serai pour toujours avec Edward, et c'est ce qui compte le plus.

Bon, vérifions : petit déjeuner ? Ok. Douche ? Ok. Habillée ? Ok. Bon, il ne manque qu'une seule chose : Edward. Autant lire un peu en attendant sa venue. Il va encore me dire que je passe mon temps à rêver de Heathcliff, mais s'il savait que c'est loin d'être le cas… Rien ne me fait plus plaisir qu'il n'entende pas mes pensées. Je mourrais de honte s'il savait de quoi je rêve, et surtout, de qui ! Depuis son retour, je rêve de lui toutes les nuits. Parfois des cauchemars, parfois des rêves qui me remplissent de bonheur, ça dépend. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne supporterais pas qu'il le sache. Il se morfondrait encore, se culpabilisant d'être parti, une fois de plus.

J'ai juste le temps de soupirer en me laissant tomber assise que voici mon prince charmant (ou vampire charmant, comme vous préférez ….) qui s'assied à côté de moi en un clin d'œil et me regarde d'un air triste.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Bella ? Tu es malheureuse ?

Rien qu'un regard, et je sais qu'il se blâme encore. Je le lis dans ses yeux. D'un côté, je le comprends… J'ai eu tellement mal. Mais maintenant, je lui ai pardonné. Nous sommes ensemble, et je ne laisserai personne changer ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas malheureuse. Tu es la, comment pourrais-je l'être ?

- Je ne suis pas une bonne raison de se réjouir… Je suis tellement indigne de toi

Et voila, c'est reparti. Me voila obligée de le faire taire, et pour ça, je connais la meilleure façon. Un baiser sur ses lèvres, si douces. Il se radoucit immédiatement, comme si c'était un charme que j'utilisais.

- Allons-y, j'ai hâte de voir tout le monde. En plus, Alice a dit que si je ne venais pas, elle venait détruire mes vêtements et me forçait à faire du shopping avec elle !

Je me mets debout et je le tire avec moi, et lui, qu'est ce qu'il trouve de mieux à faire ? Rigoler en m'imaginant avec Alice faire du shopping ! Ben tiens, je devrais suggérer à Alice de lui faire subir ce traitement à lui plutôt qu'à moi… Quoique … J'aime bien ses vêtements, et dieu sait comment Alice l'habillerait.

Tout en réfléchissant, je sors de chez moi et pendant qu'Edward verrouille la porte, me revoilà à nouveau la Bella maladroite de toujours. Et oui, je vous le donne en mille : il a fallu que je me prenne les pieds dans les escaliers. Me voila par terre, je crois…

Peut-être pas en fait. Edward me rattrape à deux centimètres du sol. Il m'a encore sauvé la face sur ce coup.

- Merci … …

Et voila, et une chute sur ma journée, et un blush incroyable aux joues ! Le décompte est lancé. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je vais battre mon record … J'ai l'impression que ce ne serait pas pour lui déplaire, vu comment il regarde mes joues en souriant. Zut, il adore me voir cramoisie ! Et j'ai beau me jurer de faire attention, rien n'y fait.

Nous voilâmes partis vers la maison Cullen, où mon supplice avec Alice m'attend. A quelques mètres de chez eux, je reçois un appel.

- Allo ?

- Salut Bella ! Devine qui a la journée pour te voir ?

- Jake ! c'est vrai, tu peux venir aujourd'hui ?

- Et oui ! alors prépare-toi, on va se balader en forêt ma belle !

- Euh … je ne suis pas à la maison …

- Ah ? mince ! dis-moi où tu es, je te rejoins.

- Impossible … je suis chez Edward

Me voici rouge pivoine pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Dès qu'il a entendu la voix de Jacob, Edward s'est crispé et s'est mis à grogner. Ils ne s'entendront jamais …

- Passe-moi Edward.

La voix de Jake me fait comme un électrochoc. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

- Passe le moi, aie confiance.

Sa voix était guillerette. Je passe le téléphone à Edward et au bout de deux minutes de conversation monosyllabiques où je n'ai rien compris, le voila qui referme mon portable d'un coup, et après un demi tour de la voiture, nous voici en route vers Port Angeles.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? On devait aller chez toi.

- Le clébard … Jacob veut te voir. Il nous invite à sortir.

J'entends un coup de klaxon derrière et d'un coup, je vois les 4 Cullen (Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper) entassés dans la Jeep derrière nous.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt …

Edward ne pipa mot pendant le reste du trajet. Il a fallu que j'attende que la voiture s'arrête pour avoir des réponses d'Alice, et encore… Vu qu'une fois sortie de la voiture, je me suis figée en voyant que nous sommes devant le Lunapark ! Je n'y comprends rien, et alors que je me décoince seulement, voila Jake qui fonce sur moi et me prend dans ses bras dans un câlin monstrueux.

- Bella ! j'ai cru qu'il allait se dégonfler.

- Rêve !

C'était Edward qui avait parlé. Jacob me relâche et sans plus attendre, tout le monde rentre dans le Lunapark, Edward et Jacob en premier, l'un renfrogné et l'autre joyeux au possible. Alice me tire par la manche et nous nous arrêtons devant un jeu de tir. Alice se tourne alors vers moi, pendant qu'Edward et Jacob se place en position.

- Jacob a parié une journée avec toi qu'il bat Edward à trois jeux du Lunapark. S'il perd, il te laisse tranquille pendant une semaine.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! Et mon avis dans tout ça ?!

Alice hausse les épaules, ce qui me fait dire que mon avis, peu importe. Le temps que je réagisse à cette nouvelle, une foule de gens s'était agglutinée pour observer mon fiancé et mon meilleur ami sur leur jeu. Au bout de quinze minutes de bagarre virtuelle, Edward l'emporta de 50 points sur Jacob. Il avait une mine réjouie avec un air particulièrement … sournois, et sadique même. Jacob grommela dans ses dents avant de se diriger vers une autre partie du Lunapark.

Emmett et Jasper discutent ensemble pendant ce temps, le premier excité comme un gosse et l'autre se moquant de lui. Rosalie, égale à elle-même, lance des regards hautains aux mortels la regardant, et Alice… est Alice. Ça résume bien. Nous nous arrêtons devant des motos cette fois. Edward lance un regard noir à Jacob, et je comprends pourquoi … sur ce coup, Jake s'est montré bien malin.

Les voilà tous les deux sur leur machine, et top départ ! Les garçons sont acclamés par les spectateurs, on se croirait sur un circuit de course grandeur nature. Edward se démène comme un beau diable tout du long mais malheureusement…

Et oui, Jacob gagne cette manche. Un à un. Jake me regarde tout sourire et fait le signe de la victoire vers moi. Il est sur de lui cette fois, alors qu'Edward a un regard équivalent à la pensée de lui arracher la tête. Je lui souris pour le calmer, mais Jake est déjà reparti vers une autre partie du Lunapark. Et quelle partie…

Lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés, j'ai cru tomber morte. Jake n'a pas pu choisir CET attraction pour les départager ! Non ?! Si ? Apparemment… donc, Jacob et Edward vont se départager sur … une partie de Dance Revolution ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais Edward sur un de ces engins, j'aurais éclaté de rire et je n'y aurais jamais cru ! Mais donc, ce jour est bien arrivé, et il n'a pas du tout l'air sur de lui, alors que Jake … est étrangement calme.

Emmett a sorti son portable à l'insu d'Edward, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il le filme. Jasper est éberlué, ceux qui ne le connaissent pas ne peuvent pas le dire mais je suis sure que dans sa tête il rigole, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Rosalie est figée sur place et Alice sourit. Mais un sourire très étrange. Elle est calme, et ça, ce n'est pas normal ! Qui a déjà vu une Alice calme, nom mais !

Je la regarde et elle me gratifie d'un clin d'œil. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais une chose est sure : quelque chose se trame.

La musique démarre, les garçons sont en position. La foule a triplé de volume, après les deux parties précédentes, ils veulent tous voir les 'champions' de dance. La musique « Insomnia » de Craig David démarre. Ni trop rapide, ni trop lente… Edward a peut-être une chance.

Je regarde Edward puis Jacob et je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Jacob est bien meilleur danseur que je l'aurais cru ! Bon sang, Edward a beau savoir danser, le Dance Revolution ce n'est pas pareil ! Jacob ne s'est pas encore trompé une seule fois. On dirait qu'Edward va devoir s'incliner cette fois…

Minute. J'ai parlé trop vite… Edward est … WAOU ! D'un coup, il s'est réveillé, c'est comme s'il savait exactement quel pas allait apparaître ! Jacob s'en est rendu compte, ça le déconcentre … Pauvre Jake. On dirait que finalement, c'est fini pour lui. En regardant Edward bouger, je me sens bouger sur mes pieds moi aussi. Pas de la vraie danse, après tout, je suis Bella Swan, mais quand même.

La chanson se termine. Les totaux sont comptés… bon sang, ils étaient incroyables tous les deux. Verdict …

Edward : winner ! De 170 points. Wouille, pauvre Jake. Il grimace alors qu'Edward se pavane comme un paon. Emmett est fou de sa vidéo, Rosalie n'en revient pas, Jasper sourit discrètement, je pense qu'il va demander des cours à Edward, quoique … Alice et lui viennent d'échanger un drôle de regard…

Edward me rejoint. Il passe son bras à ma taille et m'embrasse la joue doucement avant de se tourner vers Jacob.

- Pari lancé, pari gagné. A la revoyure, et n'oublie pas : une semaine sans Bella !

Jake sert les poings pendant que nous partons, les Cullen éclatent de rire en partant. J'en suis sure quelque chose n'est pas net !

- Edward, tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plait ? pourquoi vous êtes tous si … bizarres ?!

Edward me regarde puis se retourne sur Jacob avant de monter dans la voiture.

- La prochaine fois que tu lances un défi à un télépathe, assure-toi que sa sœur ne connaisse pas les chorégraphies de Dance Revolution par cœur.

Fou rire général de la part des Cullen. Je regarde Alice éberluée, mâchoire presque par terre et sa réponse est un clin d'œil et un énorme sourire. Edward monte dans la voiture et nous démarrons alors que Jacob rejoint juste la place où nous étions garés. Le pauvre, il s'est fait berné en beauté… je suis triste pour lui, mais au final, il est celui qui a initié le défi et choisi les jeux ! Une fois hors de vue, je rigole moi aussi, en me rappelant sa tête lorsqu'Edward lui a dit comment il avait gagné.

Edward me prend la main pendant qu'il conduit et embrasse le haut de mes doigts tendrement avant de me sourire en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Dommage pour Jacob, mais il n'a qu'une parole et je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse … une semaine où je pourrai me consacrer totalement à Edward. Me voila en route vers la maison des Cullen, une fois de plus, et cette fois, rien ne nous empêcha d'arriver à destination où Emmett a déjà chargé la vidéo du duel de danse sur grand écran et la montre à Carlisle et Esmé. Je pense qu'Edward va bientôt catcher avec Emmett vu son regard, et quelque chose me dit que le gros nounours devrait surveiller ses arrières au lieu de se rouler par terre de rire. Pauvre grand écran qui va bientôt voler en éclats …

* * *

Verdict ? Aime ? Déteste ?

--- Review !!!!! et vous aurez droit à un gentil grand merci, et peut-être que j'écrirai à nouveau très bientôt . Love !


End file.
